User blog:Kabanokisenkan/Swedish tank designs for Viggen HS
Hello there! ____________________________________________________________________________________________ I will cover some tanks that were used by the swedish army before and during WW2. ' ' First of Sweden had quite advanced tanks for it time during 1920-1935. Although they wasn't able to massproduce them like the Panzer II or the Chi-ha. The last tank sweden built for themself was the STRV 103A/B/C also known as the S-tank. More on that later. * The first swedish developed tank was the STRV M/21-29 which was a prototype tank made by a german engineer. The tank served it's purpose as guards to the royal family. Armour: 4-14mm armament: 2x Ksp m/14 Propultion: Benz 1910 55hp top speed: 18 km/h (11,25mph) __________________________________________________________________________________________________ (also sweden bought some FT-17 from france renamed STRV FM/28.) *The next tank in development was the Landsverk L-10 or known as STRV M/31 developed in 1931 as the name states, although built in 1932. The tank was rather advanced for it's time compared with it's counter parts around the globe. Three of the tanks was built only used as dug in static bunkers. Armour: 8-24mm armament: 37mm Bofors Propultion: Maybach DSO 8 150 hp (110kW) top speed: 40 km/h (25 mph) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ *'For all the tankette lovers the swedes made one and it's called: STRV M/37. Armour: 1-14mm armament: 2x 8mm Ksp m/36 Propultion: Volvo FC-CKD 6-cylinder overhead valve engine top speed: 58-61 km/h (36-38mph) __________________________________________________________________________________________________ * Time went and FMV* wanted a new tank to defend the country. And the swedes glanced towards Landsverk which gave them the STRV M/39 or more known as the L-60 or as the ''Toldi'' in Romania, Austria and Ireland. *''STRV M/40'' is basically the same tank only that it had a better engine and a armour upgrade. not that significant though. Armour: 4-15mm (-50mm) armament: 37mm Bofors Propultion: Scania-Vabis 1664 142 hp top speed: 46km/h (28mph) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ *The STRV M/41 wasn't a swedish tank but a czech one. Guess which one... Yes you're right it's the Oorai president's tank ... But even though most of the ordered LT Vz. 38 most was confiscated to the german army as the Pz. 38(t) S. I personally don't know anything about those 38s. Armour: 8-25/8-50mm armament: 37mm Bofors Kan m/38 strv Propultion: Scania-Vabis 1664 (603) 6-cylinder top speed: 45 km/h (28mph) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ *The last tank sweden developed during the war was the STRV M/42 which was more a disaster then a sucess. (We're talking 1945 with Centurions and stuff) and sweden developed a tank that would've been good in the early years of 1940. The tank had a 75mm cannon and not longer than the tank itself.. Armour: 9-55mm armament: 7.5cm Kanon M/41 Propultion: 2x Scania Vabis 601/1 (625hp) top speed: 42 km/h (26 mph) After the war the Soviet Union was a big threat towards europe and the neutral country of Sweden wasn't so neutral anymore. The Swedish arms industry went on full steam. Update programmes was issued to the STRV M/42 to be fitted with a new turret and cannon which essentially became the STRV 74. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Sweden bought in Pz.Kpfw V. M4A3E8 and Centurion to test out new designs which ended up for the KRV project or as the STRV Emil. KRV or Kranvagn was a cover up name for a new crane wagon to hide leaks about the new tank that was in development. The KRV resembles the AMX with the turret and the IS-3 from the Chassi. The tank is avaible in WoT. Armour: 15-125mm armament: 15cm smoothbored cannon L/40 Propultion: 8 cyl boxer engine (550hp) top speed: 50-55 km/h (31-34mph) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ And the last tank sweden put in service that was homemade was the STRV 103. The thing about this tank was that it was super advanced for it time, like with the hydralic suspention which was new for tanks to be able to tilt the hull in different directions. the tank was equipt with a 105 mm rifled gun Armour: 10-unlimited mm armament: 105 mm L/62 rifled cannon with autoloader and magazine Propultion: © 1x Detroit diesel 6V-53T (290hp) 1x Caterpillar 553 Gasturbine engine (490hp) = 780hp top speed: 50 km/h / 31mph (road) 6km/h / 3,75mph (water) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Also here you go some swedish military music: Northern colours The King's song Marcietta överste Sjökvist (colnel sjökvist) Du Gamla Du Fria (swedish national anthem) '''FMV* = Försvarsmaktens materiell verk (defence materiel administration) Category:Blog posts